


Supercorp engagement

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But he is not an actual character here, Clark / Lois will also be present but very minor, F/F, Kara and Lena pretend they are engaged, Lillian does not want to have Lena marry Rhea's son, Lillian got everyone into this whole mess, Queen Rhea's son will be only mentioned since Rhea herself loves him and she is present, Rhea wants her son to marry Lena, Sanvers also present, main pairing Supercorp, protective Lillian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Rhea wants Lena to marry her son. Lillian shows up, and tells a lie, but Rhea threatens that unless the engagement is genuine, she will continue with her plans (like what happened in last 3 episodes of season 2). So, fake engagement Supercorp!





	Supercorp engagement

Lena and Rhea sat in the same restaurant once more. Now that Rhea admitted to being an alien, she seemed honest to Lena, and the two continued their business partnership. As the two women ordered food, Rhea lifted her glass of wine.

“I met many lovely ladies in my life, but you are an intelligent and beautiful woman, and I really enjoy on working with you,” said Rhea.

“Thanks, although people often say those things to me, they also always add “evil,” as something to describe me,” said Lena.

“Nonsense, such nonsense, you are such a kind soul,” said Rhea as Lena smiled. The appetizers arrived, and the women began eating.

“I am not the only Daxamite on this planet, my son is also here, and from what I can tell, he met a terrible girl, who manipulates him, trying to make him be evil. He stopped calling me, does not want to speak with me, which all makes me so sad,” said Rhea.

“I am sorry to hear that,” said Lena. She was not sure she should have been discussing Rhea’s personal family problems.

“And here you are, a smart, beautiful, and a kind person, who I like very much. Yeah, I like you very much. In fact, how about this? You can be my daughter in law, and we can become family. I can see that you would also like to have a mother figure in your life,” said Rhea.

“I, well, I, you see Rhea, I like you, but I don’t know you that well, and I don’t even know your son, so while I see that you are being well intentioned, I don’t think I can accept this proposal,” said Lena.

“Don’t worry Lena, I am sure you will see that you will be a great member of my family,” said Rhea as doors to the dining room have loudly opened and a familiar person to Lena had entered.

“Mother!” Lena said, seeing her mother enter the dining room. 

“You!” Lillian looked at Rhea, pointing her finger at the Queen of Daxam. “I monitored you specifically, and while I hate aliens, you just crossed a line, lady,” said Lillian.

Rhea smirked. “Ha! The infamous Lillian Luthor appears. Tell me Lillian, how did you feel when you betrayed your own daughter on multiple occasions? I read the news, you are a bad person,” said Rhea.

“Says the Daxamite,” said Lillian.

“Truthfully, why I do enjoy seeing you getting so angry, I don’t care for what you have to say, since you cannot forbid Lena to marry my son. And marry she will, because once she meets him, Lena will know that it was a match made by the gods,” said Rhea.

“You are right,” said Lillian.

“Thank you for acknowledging,” said Rhea but Lillian interrupted her.

“You are right that I cannot force Lena not to marry your son, but my daughter is already engaged,” said Lillian. Both Rhea and Lena looked at the leader of Cadmus.

“To whom? What man can be better than my son?” Rhea said.

“Not a man actually. Lena Luthor is engaged to Kara Danvers,” said Lillian. “So, get out, Daxamite, and let my daughter go see her future wife,” 

Lena was not sure what to say. She hated her mother trying to control her life, but for once, she agreed. She would have loved to be married to Kara Danvers, so she decided to play along, since while Rhea’s son could have been a great person, Lena reasoned, Kara Danvers would forever be the number one person she would want to marry.

Rhea drank some water, and then started laughing. “Are you alright, Rhea?” Lena asked her business partner.

“Oh no, this just turned into pure comedy. I am sorry, I just can’t,” said Rhea as she continued laughing hysterically for the next two minutes. When she finally stopped laughing, Rhea drank another glass of water and looked at Lillian. 

“Out of all things you would say, you, Lillian Luthor, you would say that. Now, I get it, you don’t like me, you don’t want a Daxamite to marry your precious Earth daughter, but why, why would Lena would want to be with the most horrible girl of the universe, who is by the way, a Kryptonian,” said Rhea. “No, Lena will be my daughter in law,”

Lena looked at two arguing women. “Ok, so Rhea just equated Kara Danvers with that horrible girl, which means she is a bad judge of character, since she is talking about Kara of all people, and since she thinks that Kara is dating her son, that means Mon El is Rhea’s son. Yeah, I don’t really like him. Nice save, mom,” Lena paused thinking about everything Rhea just told her. “Wait, Kryptonian?”

“Who is Kryptonian?” Lena asked.

“Oh please, it’s so obvious, the horrible Kara Zor El is the Supergirl. And I get how Lena might like Kara, but you, Lillian, you of all people, you want Kryptonians and Luthors be together? Ha! Tell you what, if you can prove to me that Lena and Kara are truthfully engaged, then I will take my stupid son and we will fly off to Daxam, but if you lied, Lena will marry my son Mon El, and I will conquer this stupid planet,” said Rhea, standing up from the table, leaving money for the food, and exiting the restaurant.

“I am glad I saved you from being married to a Daxamite,” said Lillian, as she approached Lena.

“I haven’t known you cared,” said Lena.

“Of course I care, and while we disagree on a lot, I don’t want you to marry the main frat boy of the universe, whose family has slaves,” said Lillian.

“I could have handled it, Rhea was pleasant, and would have taken no for an answer, but now I need to prove to her that I am actually engaged. Wait, I first need to tell Kara!”

“Yes, tell your Kryptonian friend about this new development,” smirked Lillian.

“I don’t understand how you are okay with this,” said Lena.

“I am not OK, but I knew that the only way for Rhea to back off would be for her to see you be fake engaged to someone else, and there is only one person with whom you can be fake engaged, while fooling anyone,” said Lillian.

Lena sighed. “Fine, let me finish my salad, and then I will need to tell Kara about this development,” said Lena.

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Kara and her friends monitored any activity to learn what was going on in the city. Kara saw her phone ring with Lena’s name on it. “Hold on, I need to take this,” said Kara.  
“Hello,” said Kara.

“Hello Supergirl,” said Lillian Luthor.

“Lillian? How do you have Lena’s number? If you hurt her, I,” 

“Relax Supergirl, no need to get so angry. I need to speak with you. Alone. Bring Agent Danvers. Lena will be there. I have a matter of utter urgency to speak with you,” said Lillian. The phone turned off.

“Kara?” Alex looked at her sister with concern.

“Alex, we have to go. I don’t know why, but Lillian has Lena, and she will only speak to the two of us,” said Kara. Alex nodded. Kara quickly changed into her Supergirl costume, while Alex grabbed her gun. Kara lifted Alex, and flew with her sister to the given address.

“I don’t get it. Why did Lillian tell us to come? She knows that if we both come, it will be more difficult for her men to fight us,” said Alex.

“I don’t know Alex, all I know is that Lena is not safe, and we need to help her,” said Kara.

When the two sisters arrived at a small club, it was almost empty except a few drunk people there. The Danvers sisters entered and saw that Lillian proudly sat at a table, while Lena was nervously walking.

“Miss Luthor!” Kara said.

“Kara!’ Lena saw her best friend and run towards her, hugging her friend.

“Miss Luthor,” said Kara.

“I know you are Kara Danvers,” said Lena, hugging Kara once again, and then quickly putting something over Kara’s finger.

“Wait, did she just put a ring over my sister’s finger? What’s going on?” Alex just stood there.

“It appears so, Agent Danvers. You see, I met Rhea of Daxam recently, and told her that Kara and Lena are engaged, and she dared to see proof, or she would retaliate,” said Lillian.

“Yeah, thanks mother,” said Lena, going to the table, and grabbing a glass of wine.

“And you called us to tell about this information?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Rhea threated this planet, and while we disagree, Earth is my planet too, so Miss Danvers and Lena have to act as if they are engaged,” said Lillian.

“And you are okay with this?” Kara asked Lena.

“Of course I am, I would be even if it were real,” said Lena, smiling.

“Why am I here?” Alex asked.

“Simple. Since I wanted you for the both of you to come, I figured you would be less guarded. And since you are her sister, Rhea will also come to you to figure out whether the engagement is true or not, so you have to know. Everyone else might act surprised, but you are her sister,” said Lillian.

“That does makes sense, but I still don’t like that I have to work with you, even if to avoid the Daxamite invasion,” said Alex. “But what about Mon El? Rhea will immediately know you are faking it, since Kara is currently dating Mon El”

“Not really, since I broke up with Mon El,” said Kara. Alex sighed with relief. 

“Then it will be easier for you to fake your engagement to Lena,” said Alex.

“How about we practice,” said Lena.

Kara lifted her eyebrow.

“Practice kissing, so that Rhea will know that we are engaged,” said Lena.

Kara’s face began turning into a tomato. “Sure, how hard can this be?” Kara said. She approached Lena, and the two women sat by the table, with their mouths touching.

“Good, but not convincing. Add some tongue,” said Lena. Kara began to use her tongue and moan.

“That’s it, I can do many things, but not this! I haven’t signed up to see my baby sister make out with another person,” said Alex. 

“Hey, is that Baby Danvers and Baby Luthor making out?” Alex heard an all too familiar voice. “Hi Danvers,”

“Maggie, hey, what are you doing here?” Alex said.

“I just came here to get a drink, but it turns out there is a show here,” said Maggie, as Lena and Kara stopped kissing, and Lena began explaining to Kara what Kara did right and what areas of kissing could use some improvement.

“I need vodka,” said Alex. After taking her drink, she quickly drank all vodka.

“Respect Danvers,” said Maggie.

“I just want to forget seeing my baby sister doing these things,” said Alex.

“Care to tell me what happened to prompt them making out,” Maggie asked as Alex explained the situation.

Lillian then approached Alex and Maggie. “You know, since my daughter is going to pretend to be your sister’s future wife, that would make us basically family, and while I disagree with your values, Agent Danvers, unlike your real mother, I never thought badly about your accomplishments, which was the reason I even wanted you to join me in the first place,” said Lillian, leaving the club.

“I hope this won’t get any stranger,” said Alex.

“Nah uh, only imagine of having a family dinner to celebrate such engagement, with Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and James Olsen being in the same room as Lena and Lillian Luthor. I doubt many of our friends will think badly of Lena, because she has a heart like of an angel, but her mother? Yeah, those family dinners will be funny,” said Maggie.

“Oh shit,” said Alex, face palming.

A/N: Next chapter Kara and Lena will talk about Kara not telling Lena about Supergirl. I originally wanted to write Lillian being defensive, not wanting Lena / Mon El as Rhea wanted in canon. In one of the chapters I plan to have a family dinner, will be especially funny with Clark, Lois, and James being in a room with Lillian.


End file.
